Celeste's Song
by Styxswimmer
Summary: When Celeste meets Christian everything seems to be going right, but when an ex shows up she begins to doubt. Then she gets a mysterious call from Jude and she goes back to Toronto, will her drak past be exposed? And will seh ever deal with Tommy? Ever?
1. Part I

There was a building, across the street from an art gallery, it look like just an everyday building, but that night it wasn't--nor any other night in fact. Once the lights went off people flocked to said building, it wasn't quite a club, but bands frequently played and people danced the night away, cozying up to some honey. Tonight, a young woman was on stage, her red and blonde hair and sapphire eyes captivated the crowd. Her soft, but strong, voice rang out through the speakers and the crowd swayed to the seductive beat.

_I lived my life in shadow  
Never the sun on my face  
It didn't seem so sad, though  
I figured that was my place  
Now I'm bathed in light  
Something just isn't right_

The crowd's attention grew rapt as she began to dance on stage in between each verse, the moves were slow, provocative, just enough to keep the crowd interested and wanting more.

_I'm under your spell  
How else could it be  
Anyone would notice me?   
It's magic, I can tell  
How you set me free  
Brought me out so easily _

She smiled at the crowd gently, giving a good look over to all the guys in the audience, until one caught her eye, or rather his eyes did--pure liquid honey. She flashed a radiant smile at him as the bass hit in followed by her next verse:

_I saw a world enchanted  
Spirits and Charms in the air  
I always took for granted  
I was the only one there  
But your power shown  
Brighter than any I've known_

Once again, sapphire and honey locked, this time he was the one inspecting her, her laugh went through the microphone as she caught him looking her up and down, which she covered with turning it into of series of:

_Ha-ha  
Ha-ha  
Ha-ha  
Ha-ha ha-ha-ha-haaaa_

_I'm under your spell  
Nothing I can do  
You just took my soul with you  
You worked your charm so well  
Finally I knew  
Everything I dreamed was true._

She leaned heavily into the mike-stand for the last portion of the song, bringing it as close to her mouth as she could, her look turned hungry, predatory, as she began to sing the ending lyrics.

_You made me belieeeeeeve_

She sang, spouting off an A natural; the clear, crisp, high sound echoing throughout the walls of the building.

_The moon to the tide,  
I can feel you inside_

She winked at him at the last line of that verse, although every guy in the club believed that the wink was directed at him, and all the women were awed at the way she worked the crowd.

_I'm under your spell  
Surging like the sea  
Pulled to you so helplessly  
I break with every swell  
Lost in ecstasy  
Spread beneath my willow tree_

_You make me com-plete  
You make me com-plete  
You make me com-plete   
You make me—_

"Complete." She said, her voice echoing deeply around the room as she threw the mike-stand down and walked off of the stage, to the crowd going absolutely wild. She walked through the crowd and up the stairs to the roof of the building. When she got out of the hazardously small hallway and was able to exhale the stale air from her lungs, bringing in new, she felt all kinds of better, she was always like this before and after a gig, the only time she was truly honest was when she was up on that stage. She sat up on roof of the small enclosed house on top floor. It had been long abandoned, was suppose to be for the one who kept the building running, but now that it had been wired with computer circuitry, the computer took care of it all. She exhaled once again, her breath making a cloud of smoke, she shivered slightly in the chilly evening air._  
_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey all, this was my first story on this site so be gentle. I know this is short and so will the next chapter be, I'm still in the initial stages of meeting and to all of those who noticed, yes I am aware I've not said her name as of yet. So leave reviews to what you think and anything I can do to improve, just no flames please. Oh and yeah I don't own the song featured in this. It's from Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Once more with feeling. So now that's done._

_§Celeste§_


	2. Part II

She had immediately attracted his attention when he walked in the club, he didn't know what it was, whether it be the outfit, her voice, her looks, or the general attraction from one musician to another. But whatever it was she had captivated his attention, and as he worked his way closer to the stage, he could hear the lyrics she sang, the actual meaning was nothing close to the provocative movements she made. He knew she made them to divert the audiences attention from the actual sad under-tone of her song, and hell it was working, almost made him forget and completely drew him in to her. But in that moment that her brilliant sapphire eyes locked onto his he could feel her pain. He walked to the very edge of the stage now, he was graced with smile from her before she went back to the song she was so dedicated to singing. He listened to the lyrics half-heartedly waiting for her to look at him again, he didn't have to wait long, because her eyes locked on him, but she held it longer this time. He took this chance to look her up and down, her outfit was gorgeous, clinging to her every curve. She had on a black leather tube top with dark denim jeans, her long blonde and red hair flowed down her back and front, curled up to the hilt, framing her eyes perfectly so they seemed to glow. He heard her laugh as she caught him looking, he laughed himself as he heard her cover it up with an ongoing laugh in the song. _Creative_.

He thought to himself as she winked at him through the song. He saw her kick the mike-stand and smiled to himself, _maybe there was a bit of rock in the girl after all_. He was a bit surprised when she tried to get out of the place as quickly as she did, but he knew her route, he took the very same one after his gigs, she was going up to the roof. So, out of pure curiosity, he followed her, he heard the door slam as she was let out on the roof, long before he caught up with her.

As he arrived to the door, something made him pause in the doorway, to just watch her. He heard her begin to speak to herself, and paused momentarily to wonder if it was an invasion of her privacy to be listening, but he quashed that thought just a quickly as it had entered his mind, for the sad tone of her voice for some reason pulled at his heartstrings.

_"I don't know how much longer I can do this. I mean my manager says I have to go on with it but..." _She said and she sighed softly. _"I'm not even sure I can continue on with this music, they want me to write happy things, but I'm pissed, I don't wanna write fucking happy things goddammit!" _She cursed to herself and he couldn't help but smile. And what surprised him was the next lyrics that came out of her mouth, he wouldn't have taken her for an Evanescence girl. "_Don't cry to me! If you loved me. You would be here with me! You want me? Come find me! Make up your mind!"_

"Hmm..Peculiar." He said and she jumped at the sound of his voice, she was so involved with her own self discussion and singing, she hadn't even noticed his presence. Those beautiful sapphire eyes now looked at him with puzzled confusion as he approached her.

_"What?"_ She tilted her head to the side, he was clearly very interesting to her and he smiled a brilliant white smile at her.

"You."_  
_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So there's chapter two, in the next chapter I promise you that you'll find out their names. I'm also sorry that this one is as short as it is but it leads into the third chapter and I was trying to get the initial part of the story to a point where I can actually write longer chapters. But I also promise that all chapters after this will be considerably longer:) Well like I always say R&R, it helps me muchly to write and as I always ask of my readers tell me what you think, on what I can improve, and any ideas you have for them. Thanks!!!_

_§Celeste§_


	3. Part III

She stared at him in a curious manner, his intrusion was not unwelcome in a sense, but it was just surprising, true she had been flirting with him while she was on stage, but she was not completely sure of what had brought him to her.

"What ever do you mean?" She asked, the slight foreign accent coming across heavily in her tone, it was not definable but sounded familiar to the ears.

_"I mean, a young woman such as yourself, with such an amazing and powerful gift, I'd not think you'd take orders from anyone." _The stranger said as he chuckled slightly, walking closer to her position, he was almost directly by the ladder now.

"I have to do what my manager wants, you'd know that if you were in the music business." She said slightly coldly, although she did not mean to, she certainly wasn't going to apologize for it now.

_"I am in the music business, my brothers and I are in a band, we've played here a lot, but before now I've never seen you."_ He said as he stepped on the first step on the ladder in a silent request to come up.

She simply nodded her head and watched him start to ascend before saying:

"I rarely preform in here, I've done it a couple times though, the only reason I did tonight was because my manager doesn't know about it. He hates me playing the club-scene, although I love it." She said while she watched him with big sapphire eyes as he sat down beside her.

_"Hmm...and would your band happen to have a name?" _He asked tilting his head likewise to the side, liquid honey eyes boring into her own.

"My band's name is the SME."

_"SME?"_ He question as he arched an eyebrow.

"Spiedermen Mind Explosion. Yeah I know, it's ridiculous, it's named after my ex." She said as she looked down and studied her nails.

_"Why would you name your band after your ex-boyfriend?"_ He asked curiously, his voice was very soft and understanding and she felt as if she could really tell him without being judged.

"My ex actually brought me into the band scene, I was always singing in talent shows and karaoke contests but he brought me into the band. At first everyone was very hostile towards me, being a chick and everything. Eventually, they warmed up to me, especially when our success grew." She said as she smiled despite herself at her memory and tucked a strand of blonde red hair behind her ear.

_"It sounds great, what happened?"_

"Well, as our fame grew, he gradually got jealous of me. And one day he told me I had to choose, either the band or him, I mean the choice was just so incredulous I told him he was crazy. Which he didn't like in the slightest, he hit me across the cheek and I kicked him into a wall, then smashed a flower vase over his head. After that he left, I guess I've just never changed the name because I want to remember the shit I had to go through to get here." She said as she chanced a look up into his honey eyes. "I know, stupid."

_"Actually its not stupid. I don't think so, and I think it must have taken a lot to tell me that, and you don't even know me." _His smile that he gave her was so enchanting she found herself smiling almost immediately.

"No, I really don't." She said as she shook her head and laughed a bit.

_"Hey my name is Christian."_ He said as he held his and out for her to shake.

"Celeste." She said as she took it and shook it firmly, she smiled when he released her hand and cracked his knuckles.

_"Damn, helluva grip, __**Celeste**__." _He said as he accentuated her name.

"That's what they tell me, _Christian."_ She said doing the same.

_"So now we know each other."_

"That we do."

_"So what do you want to do now Celeste? Gaze at the stars? Stay up here on this chilly roof all night long? Go inside and get your dance on? What?" _ He asked in a playful tone.

"Well first I wanna do this." She said as she leaned in to kiss him sweetly, and after she pulled back and smiled she said, "And now, I'm thinking I wanna go inside and get my dance on, wanna come with?" She said as a playful gleam sparkled in her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took Christian a moment to recover from her kiss, so soft and sweet it was barely there, but after he did he looked into her eyes; to find the most playful look there.

"Yeah I guess I could come with, keep ya company, make sure nuthin' happens to ya." He said and smiled.

_"That would so __**greatly**__ appreciated, but I am a big girl you know, I can take care of myself." _She said and pouted ever so slightly.

"I can see that, but I would still feel a whole lot better if you weren't in that mad crowd of men, whom you drove crazy while you were up on stage by the way, by yourself." Christian said and brushed his fingers of her lips, to which her eyes fluttered for a second and she stood up.

_"Come on then, escort a poor girl inside?"_ She asked, once again pouting.

Christian immediately jumped up and offered her his arm, he descended the ladder and waited for her, offering a hand when she reached the bottom and a soft 'thank you' reached his ears. As they made their way back into the club they could hear some hard pounding music, apparently another band had made their way onto the stage. She grabbed his hand to lead him into the crowd and she started to roll her body to the music.

_**Put your hands on my waistline**_

_**Want your skin up against mine**_

_**Move my hips to the baseline**_

_**Let me get mine you get yours**_

_**Hang a please don't disturb sign**_

_**Put my back into a slow grind**_

_**Runnin' chills up and down my spine**_

_**Let me get mine you get yours.**_

Celeste had back up into him and he gripped his finger tips on her hips, they began to move together in sync, grinding just like every other couple on the floor. He noticed the carefully adjusted movements of her when the beat had sped up and the baseline became more heavy. _She must've done this quite a bit._

_**So come on and freak my body we can get nasty naughty**_

_**All night a private party**_

_**Gotta hit that spot just right**_

_**Work me like a 9 to 5**_

Christian turned her head towards him and locked her in a passionate kiss, and instead of tensing and being startled as he expected, she just turned her head a bit and returned his kiss; while keeping up with her dance movements.

_**It ain't about the kissin' and huggin' cause this is physical lovin'**_

_**Straight sweatin' our bodies rubbin'**_

_**Gotta hit that spot just right work me like a 9 to 5**_

Christian was the one who broke off the kiss, he panted for breath, as did Celeste. And instead of demanding another kiss, which was what had been Christian's experience with women, she turned back around and sped the dancing speed once again.

_**We have a physical thing**_

_**We make love, don't fall in love**_

_**We spend time**_

_**Just enough so you get yours and I get mine**_

_**No strings attached**_

_**I want your body**_

_**Not your heart**_

When the song ended Christian led Celeste over to the bar so they could sit down for a bit. When the bartender turned towards them Christian said: 

"Um..give me a shot of tequila. What do you want hon?"

_"I'll take a shot of fire whiskey please."_ Celeste said nodding her head at the bartender.

"Wow. Never took you for a heavy drinker, fire whiskey's strong stuff."

_"I know. And I guess your original position on me was wrong, care to reevaluate it?"_ She says placing her tongue between her teeth playfully, her eyes showed the same playful nature only heightened to an extraordinary degree.

"I'm doing that as we speak." Christian said as he leaned in to kiss her.

Celeste smiled into the kiss and placed her hand on the side of his cheek, deepening the kiss quite easily, only to be stopped by the bartender clearing his throat as he sat down the drinks and Celeste blushed slightly. Christian simply smiled and threw the shot of tequila down his throat and watched Celeste do the same.

"Quite a heavy drinker aren't you?"

_"I'm no lightweight that's for certain."_ She said as she smiled and kissed him again, this time she tasted the tequila from his mouth. _"Mmm.."_

Christian smiled and was about to kiss her again when the bartender came over and spoke to Celeste.

_"Hey Celeste, sorry to tell ya but Vincent s'here."_

_"You've gotta be __kidding__ me. I haven't seen him in three years."_ Celeste said, her tone worried Christian, she sounded quite upset.

"What's up Celeste? Who's this Vincent?"

_"Vincent would be my ex-boyfriend."_ Celeste said as she bit her lip. _"Where is he Dominic?"_ She asked, which surprised Christian. _**She must be here a lot in order to be on first terms with the barman.**_

_"He's over by the door, we can get you out the back if you want."_

_"Yeah, that would be---Shit!"_ Celest said as she looked at a place slightly over Christian's shoulder.

"What is it?" Christian asked confused.

_"It's just Vincent he's right---Hiya Vin." _Celeste said as she broke off into a fake smile at the tall man behind Christian. He had long blonde locks and a Van Halen T-shirt with dark denim jeans.

_"Celeste. Who's this poser?"_ Vincent's deep voice rang strong and infuriated Christian, however, before he could retort Celeste did.

_"Ok, hold it!" _She yelled, rage clearly heard in her voice. _"Outside. Now." _Celeste said through gritted teeth, she was very clearly pissed and intended to deal with Vincent.

Vincent started to go out the back door to which Celeste immediately got off the barstool.

"Wait a second! What are you doing?" Christian said as he grabbed Celeste's arm lightly.

_"I am going to deal with this pompous ass once and for all. Are you coming?"_ She said, sapphire eyes clearly holding fury and telling him she would go with or without him.

"Yeah." He said as he followed her out the back door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Dun dun dun, cliff hanger. What's gonna happen next? What is Celeste going to do to Vincent? Why has he shown up now? Why has Celeste moved so fast with Christian? And will I ever describe anything on Christian but his eyes? Read the next chapter and find out, oh and also review, it helps the writing process.**_

_**§Celeste§ **_


	4. Part IV

Celeste slammed the back door open and came out in front of Vincent. It was as if Christian, who was right behind her, could feel the anger boiling off of her skin. There was a cocky smirk plastered on Vincent's face, which just served to antagonize her all the more.

"What no hello? No 'hi I've missed you', 'I can't live without you', 'you were amazing in bed and I'm desperate to sleep with you again'? Just 'what the hell are you doing here'? Really, and after all we shared, then I find you with this tosser. I bet she picked you up only a short while ago didn't she? She's whoreish in that way."

"You Bastard!!" She screamed as she slapped him across the face, the slap was hard enough that it echoed around the alley, the sting was such that he raised his and to his now reddened cheek. In return, he backhanded her across the face. This, of course, did not sit well with Christian at all. He punched Vincent across his jaw, the force of it knocking him to the ground, and walked over to Celeste.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked as he carefully inspected her. Her jaw had taken the brunt of the hit, it was red and sore, but did not appear to be broken.

"Ugh! Damn I forgot how hard he could hit." She said fingering her jaw gingerly.

"He's hit you before?" Christian asked, he was getting more wary of this, Vincent-character, by the minute.

"Not intentionally, we were both drunk and involved in a bar fight. We didn't recognize each other, I did a helluva job on him as well." She said and chuckled, wincing as she did so. A groan reached her ears, and she watched Vincent get up, she sighed heavily as she leaned into Christian who had inched closer to her. She placed her hands on his chest and leaned into him for support, one hand of his went to her waist and the other on her lower back. "Vin, go...just go." She whispered.

"Fine, for now, but this won't be the last time you see me. You two won't last long and when he does something stupid, and believe me he will, I'll be there. You'll come running back to me like always." Vin said, and with that final statement, he got up and left.

Celeste leaned on Christian for a few moments before righting herself and starting to walk away, she then turned to him and started to speak.

"You know Christian, I'm really really tired, I think I'm just going to go home." She said as she frowned slightly, she didn't want to be brushing him off, but that incident with Vin really took it out of her.

"You drive your car?" Christian asked, she really shouldn't be driving home when she was as tired as she was.

"No, I rode with the band."

"Okay then I'll drive you home."

"It's really not necessary Christian." She said sighing as he came over to her.

"I won't hear of it, if you really are that tired, I'll drive you home, it's not big deal." He said as he put his hand on her lower back and directed her to his car, a 2007 Mustang GT, black with yellow dual strips down the middle.

"Nice car."

"Thanks." He said as he opened the door for her and helped her in, before getting in himself. "Where do you live?"

"8456 Beverly Avenue."

"Upscale." He said as he threw the car into gear, speeding out of the parking lot, he smirked as he heard her squeal of laughter.

"The parentles are loaded." She said with the laugh still present in her voice as she leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the pulled up to her house, Christian ran around to open the door for her, and proceeded to walk her up to her door.

"Have a good night." He said as he leaned against the door frame mere inches from her face.

"Yeah, you too, and thanks for everything."

"Yeah no problem. So...when do I get to see you again?" He said with a laugh present in his voice.

"Hmm...I don't know." She said shaking her head followed by her laugh. "You know what this is my cell phone number," she said grabbing a pen out of her purse and writing her number on his hand. "236-0666, call me soon and we'll find out if your worth a second date." She smiled at him and batted her large glacier eyes.

"I think I'll do just that." He said as he leaned in and kissed her, what was meant to be a simple good-night kiss turned into a full blown make out session. Soon she was pushed against her door with his hand roaming all over her body, and when they finally broke apart she pushed him away playfully.

"Get outta here."

"Yeah yeah." He said as he returned to his car, giving her a final glance before his car roared off into the night.

Celeste stood in her doorway for a moment, fingers brushed her lips where he had kissed her not moments before.

"Damn girl you've got it bad." She she as she laughed at herself and walked inside to creep up to bed, she didn't want to wake her parents for it was past midnight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celeste laid on her bed, it was mid-day and she still couldn't stop thinking about what had happened with Christian and herself. Her mother had inadvertently caught her and made her spill about where she was, and when she had told the story, her mother simply smiled and sent her up to bed. But now she laid upon her bed and thought about the feeling of Christian's lips on hers, however, something particularly unpleasant interrupted her dream world, Vincent. She tried to figure out why he had come back, and now of all times, how did he know. It was like the second she had moved on, he knew, and decided to come and ruin it all. She wondered if he had been to see her family as of yet, surely her big brother Tony would not have let him contact her if that was true. She became panicky, what if Tony had told Vin where she was, that was betrayal!! Why would he do that to her? But suddenly, her familiar ring tone of her cell phone interrupted her musing. It was 'Call me when your sober' by Evanescence.

"Go for CeeCee." She said in her automatic answering tone.

"Well I didn't know you went by CeeCee." Christian's full-bodied voice rang through the phone and Celeste chuckled at him.

"That's because I never told you that was my nickname, smart ass." She added 'smart ass' half-heartedly.

"Very fun, well what have you been doing?"

"I've just been sitting here thinking."

"Oh, well that's never good." Christian chuckled on the other end.

"Shut up..." She trailed off and changed the subject. "So what did you call for? Any particular reason?"

"Oh, yeah, I have a proposition for you."

"What kind of proposition?" She asked with hidden meaning in her voice.

"Come to the club tonight."

"Why?"

"We're playing, and you can see what kind of music we play, and we can have some fun. So am I worthy of a second date?" Christian explained, he added the last statement with that husky laugh that gave her chills.

"Hmm...We'll see, but I'll be there, what time?"

"Heh, well we'll be going on at 6."

"Alright I'll be there at 5:30 then." She said, and added, "I'll see you then."

"See ya then." He said as the phone disconnected and she smiled to herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celeste arrived outside of the back door of the building at 5:25, okay so she was a little bit early. She knocked, once, three times, twice, and four times. Georgie opened the door and smiled at her.

"CeeCee, babe, what are you doing here, you aren't suppose to sing tonight. Are you going to grace us with a performance?"

"No no, G-man, I'm simply here to watch Christian, he invited me and I thought it'd be fun to hang out on break."

"Ahh...latest boy-toy?"

"Nope, I don't think that's what he is this time, feels different than the others. I think this time, just might be different." Celeste said with that mischievous knowing tone in her voice.

"Ah...well they're this way, go on in CeeCee." He said as he nodded his head and let her in.

Celeste wandered back through the hallways and to his dressing room. She smirked to herself and leaned against the doorway.

"Delivery..." She called and one of the band mates opened the door. "I have a delivery for Christian." She said with a secret smile.

"Certainly. Christian, delivery for you."

"Really, what is it?" Christian asked, his curiosity was piqued.

"Oh just lil ol' me." Celeste said laughing as she walked over to him and gave him a hug. "How are you?" She asked in a laughing tone.

"Well I'll be damned, I planned to have these jokers cleared out of here by the time you were _suppose_ to get here." Christian said as he pulled her into his lap to her outbreak of giggles. "Guys this is Celeste."

"Ahh...so _this_ is the famous Celeste, we couldn't get him to shut up about you."

"Oh, really?" Celeste said turning her attention to Christian who had the faintest blush on his cheeks.

"Uh-hmm, anyway, that's Troy, he plays bass. Over there with the outrageously long brown hair is Dominic, girl in the corner is Dominique, she's on sticks, they're twins. And that joker that answered the door is Shawn, he does lead guitar and I do vocals." He said as he brushed his finger over her cheek. "Alright guys, out."

"But..." Came the chorus of the group, hoping to catch a make out session of the new couple.

"Out." He said, never looking at them, attention focused solely on Celeste.

With much murmuring and mumbling the group dissipated out of the room.

"So, how are you?" Christian asked, although he wasn't really focused on this question as she had adjusted her position so that she was straddling him.

"Mmm...can't complain." She whispered teasingly as her lips inched closer to his.

"Mmm..." He said as he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, her hands immediately went to the nape of his neck and her tongue dueled with his fiercely.

Soon they broke apart and he rested his forehead against hers, his brilliant honey eyes gazed into her beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Damn."

"You could say that again." She said as she panted for air as he did. But he simply laughed at her and said:

"Damn."

"Smart Ass!!" She yelled at him and swatted him playfully on the shoulder.

The sound check guy stuck his head in the door way and said:

"Your on in 10."

"I better---"

"I know the deal, you've gotta set up, don't worry, I'll be by the bar, I'll see you at the break." She said as she kissed him quickly and disappeared out of the dressing room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celeste appeared at the bar relatively quickly, being a star did have its perks, they completely back away and let her through. When she got to the bar she ordered an apple martini, she didn't want to be _too_ drunk by the end of the night. She looked up towards the stage and saw Christian at the mike, the song was just about to start and he gave her a wink, she smiled despite of herself. The soft guitar instrumental at the beginning played and she was captivated by him.

_It's all the same_

_Only the names will change_

_Everyday_

_It seems we're wasting away_

She caught his eyes and was so wrapped up in his song she found herself swaying to his music and he flashed a brilliant smile and continued on with the lyrics.

_Another place,_

_Where the faces are cold_

_I drive all night_

_Just to get back ho-ome_

Celeste felt a presence beside her on the stool next to her, she tried to keep her attention trained on Christian, because the person that was there, was someone she wanted no part of.

_I'm a cowboy_

_On a steel saddle ride_

_I'm wanted_

_Dead or Alive_

_I'm wanted(wanted)_

_Dead or Ali-i-i-i-i-ve_

"He's certainly worth his salt in music, I'll give him that, so why are you here Celeste? Not like you to watch your boy-toys' performances." Vincent said with a cold laugh when she didn't answer him, just listened for the next lyrics.

_Sometimes I sleep_

_Sometimes its not for days_

_But people like me_

_Always go their separate ways_

"What are _you_ doing here Vincent? I thought I made it perfectly clear that I wanted you out of my life, and that includes sitting beside me at concerts in the bar I frequent." Celeste replied coldly.

_Sometimes you tell the day_

_By the bottle that you drink_

_Sometimes when your alone_

_All you do is think._

"Oh come on, you don't really mean that." He said as he caught her furious stare directed at him. "What are you _really_ doing Celeste, this isn't you, you don't play groupie, unless your scoping the competition." Vincent asked, carefully phrasing his words and fixing her with a concerned stare.

_I'm a cowboy_

_On a steel whole saddle ride_

_I'm wanted_

_Dead or Alive_

_I'm wanted(wanted)_

_Dead or Ali-i-i-i-i-ve_

"Oh, I've changed since you left me, and don't think you can come crawling back after all this time. When I've finally moved on, when I'm happy for once. I couldn't count how many times the band had tried to get me to move on, get over you. But I couldn't, and _now_ when I'm finally happy, _**that's**_ when you decided to show up?" She said, her glare becoming more cold. "Hell no."

_He-Yeah_

"Wait, a second, what do you mean?" He asked confused of the confession she had just made.

"Shut up." She cut him off shortly and returned her attention to Christian.

_Ooh, I'm a cowboy_

_On a steel whole saddle ride_

_I'm wanted(wanted)_

_Dead or Alive_

"What--"

"I Said 'SHUT UP'" She yelled, but thankfully over the loudness of the crowd it wasn't heard by anyone except for the bartender, who had came and given Celeste a shot of whiskey sour on the house, and Vincent.

_I walk these streets_

_With a six string on my back_

_I play for keeps_

_Mmm_

_Cuz I might not make it back_

_I've been everywhere(oh yea)_

_And still I'm standing tall_

_I've seen a million faces_

_And I've rocked them all!!_

"But you just..."

"Vincent, do not start with me, what I told you was the truth, but its in the past. I've moved on, _I don't need you anymore._" She said firmly and threw back the shot of whiskey sour.

_I'm a cow boy_

_On a steel whole saddle ride_

_I'm wanted(wanted)_

_Cause I'm a cowboy_

_I've got the night on my side_

_I'm wanted(wanted)_

_Dead or Alive_

_Ohh yeah alright_

_Dead or Alive_

_I still try(I still try)_

_Dead or Alive_

_Ooh Dead or Alive_

_Dead or Alive_

_Mmm Dead or Alive_

_Dead or Ali-i-i-i-i-i-ive_

Christian's song had finished and they had decided to take a break, letting music play in the background, and he began to make his way over to Celeste, seeing her fighting with no other than Vincent. He began to rush to her side and when he stepped up he asked:

"Is there a problem?" And before she could answer him, Vincent did.

"No, no problem, not anymore." He said and walked away.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking worriedly at Celeste, who seemed to be quite shaken up.

"Of course I am." She said flashing a brilliant smile that reached her sapphire orbs. "Just had to try and knock some sense into his tough head." And she laughed at herself, the joke unknown to Christian. "I think I actually managed it this time. Dance with me?" Celeste asked as she pulled Christian onto the dance floor as a slow dance song came on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Well that's chapter four, let me know what you guys think, and if she should end up with Vincent or Christian, any constructive criticism or ideas or anything else would be helpful, I hope you enjoyed**_

_**§SS§**_


	5. Part V

Celeste was nervous, and she was never nervous, never had she had the unfortunate mishap of getting nervous before a gig; and yet here she was, nervous as hell. Tonight was just another ordinary night for her, she had some friends in the crowd, but the most prominent reason she was nervous; or most likely, was that her band was in the crowd tonight, it was just going to be her sitting up there and singing. She had her guitar out and she was going to sing the new song she had written, unlike her previous songs, and the kicks she had been on lately; this one was more melancholy than anything. Celeste sat backstage in front of her mirror, her blonde hair, which now had black highlights, was completely curled so it hung and framed her sapphire eyes perfectly. She took a deep breath and thought to herself, _calm the hell down, its just a normal gig; you've done this before. Its not like its your first time, although I'd feel so much better if I could see Christian before hand._ And at that thought she heaved a heavy sigh, with both of their careers, they had yet to see each other since the night he preformed; and that was a week ago. But as she heard a knock on the door she yelled out:

"I know its not time to go on yet David! I'll be out when it is!" But a surprised she received when not David, the stage hand, but Christian stood in the doorway.

"I wouldn't expect you to, you look enchanting." He said as he walked up behind her and hugged her, his hands slipping around her waist and he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks. I haven't seen you all week."

"I know, I've been busy, sorry. But apparently so have you, you haven't called."

"Yeah, Reggie has been booking me gigs left and right, haven't barely had time for myself let alone to call you." She said and watched him smile. "I'm glad you made it tonight though, I'm doing three new songs."

"Oh really?"

"Mmm-Hmm."

"Well then I'm glad I came too." He dropped a kiss on her neck as she stood up, revealing the floor length black dress that clung to her every curve. "You do look absolutely gorgeous."

"Cel, you on in five."

"Thanks David." Celeste smiled as she saw him vacate her dressing room, there had been an event last year where he got hit on the head with a shoe for not leaving; she and he laughed about it now.

"Well I'll see you after your set, I'll be in the crowd, knock 'em dead." He said as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips and walked out of the door.

"Celeste, let's go!" Georgia, her boss from G-Major, called.

"Coming, I'm coming." She said as she looked at herself one last time in the mirror.

As Celeste stepped out onto the stage she heard a roar applause at her appearance, there was a chair set in front of the microphone and her guitar leaning against it. With a deep breath she walked onto the stage, flashing all her fans, band mates, and particularly Christian, a warm smile. She picked up her guitar and spoke into the microphone,

"Hey guys, this is one of my new songs, Darkness Round the Sun. I hope you like it." She said as she began to strum a strong chord for the introduction.

_Somewhere there's a sea that has no other side_

_Somewhere there's an airplane lost up in the sky_

_So fly us up above the clouds_

_And live your life, _

_Where you are now._

_In the darkness round the sun_

_There's light behind your eyes_

_When you've lost the will to run_

_You see it start to shine_

_And when the rain comes down so hard_

_You don't know when to start_

_Drownin' in the sun._

Christian stood by Sarah, the bass guitarist for Celeste, and was mesmerized by the lyrics.

"Did she tell you what this was about?" He asked.

"No, actually I don't even think she knows, she was just inspired all of the sudden." Sarah said as she smiled at Celeste who had started the second verse.

_Somewhere there's someone he thinks they've found _

_The perfect love_

_So hang on_

_Sometimes we miss_

_I'd be your perfect kiss_

_In the darkness round the sun_

_There's light behind your eyes_

_When you've lost the will to run_

_You see it start to shine_

_And when the rain comes down so hard_

_You don't know where to start_

_Drownin' in the sun._

_Drownin' in the sun_

_Drowning in the...sun._ She whispered as she took her guitar off stage to get ready for the next set. She also had to change outfits, she was silently wondering what everyone had thought of her song, it was the first time she had done anything of this magnitude. She heard chattering and that meant everyone was coming into her dressing room. She finished sliding her tight dark denim jeans on and slipped her black spaghetti strap top on, she sat down in her chair and awaited their arrival, playing with the silver star ring she had on her hand. Her best friend, Jude, had given it to her when she left Toronto. She heard Lance's voice first, he was on drums.

"...Sick dude, totally sick!!"

"I know, it was amazing, who knew!" That was Mike, he worked the keyboards and was a backup singer.

"I did, she previewed me the song, but I had no clue I'd be like that." That was Sarah, she was Celeste's main girl, she also sang backup; although Celeste had no clue why, she had the voice for lead singer, and she played lead guitar.

"So guys, I take it you liked it." Celeste chuckled as they walked in the room.

"How'd you--" Mike began to question.

"--Hear us? Dude, she heard us down the hall." Lance said, he had known Celeste in Toronto, he was the first in the band, it was just the two of them back then, but since then it had grew; but he also knew Celeste better than anyone.

"Really?" Mike asked and she just nodded her head.

"We're going to do 'Me out of Me' next."

"You sure that's wise C? After a soft song like that, they won't be expecting you to blow it out." Sarah asked.

"Exactly." Celeste smirked and they all smiled as they changed.

As they walked out on to the stage Celeste walked up to the mike.

"You ready for some more?!" She asked and was met with yells and loud applause. "Alright. 1,2,3,4...Hit it!" And Sarah and herself slammed into their guitars.

_Why you always tryin to make me something that I don't wanna be?_

_Push me over, make me over, try to make a joke out of me?_

_There's somethin' you should know_

_I won't change and I'm not letting go_

_There's something you should see_

_You can't turn down cuz I'm breakin free..yeah._

_You just can't take the me out of me  
Cuz that's what I need the world to see   
You just can't take the me out of me  
Oh there's no one else I'd rather be_

I won't change my hair, I don't care if you call me a freak (freak)  
Won't change my attitude, no I'll never change the way that I speak  
There's something you should know  
I won't change no I won't let go  
There's something you will see   
You can't turn down cuz I'm breakin free ya

You just can't take the me out of me  
Cuz that's what I need the world to see, ya  
You just can't take the me out of me  
Oh there's no one else I'd rather be

Can't make me  
Won't make me  
Can't shake me  
Won't break me down  
Won't break me down You just can't take the me out of me  
Cuz that's what I need the world to see  
Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya  
Oh there's no one else I'd rather be.

And once again she kicked the mike stand over.

"Thank you, we'll be back for another set in ten." Celeste said over the mike as she sat her guitar down and walked over to the bar by Christian. "Hey! Blueberry Martini, Jack." She said to the bartender and Christian.

"Hey, those were great, absolutely amazing!" Christian said and she smiled. "Yeah, I've been pretty inspired as of late, wait to you hear the next one." She said as she sipped on her martini.

"So your not even going to tell me the title?"

"No, in truth I don't exactly know which one we're doing."

"So how does the band know?"

"They come into my dressing room, that's when I tell them." She smiled at the look on his face. "They're used to it, been this way for years."

"Well, do you wanna dance?" He asked, expecting an immediate yes answer.

"Um, you know what, I'm going to go back and get ready for my set. Maybe later." Celeste said as she made her way back through the crowds to the room. Meanwhile she thought to herself, _okay what the hell!? Why am I blowing him off? I don't need to go prep for another, five minutes. I don't know, maybe I just need some time to myself._ She then felt her cellphone start to vibrate, she opened it, and answered it out of habit. "Hey, go for Cee Cee."

"Hey Cee Cee." The familiar voice came over the phone.

"Jude, oh my god, what are you doing calling me? Don't you have a show about now??" Celeste asked in shock.

"Yeah, I do, I'm just in between songs right now."

"Oh same here."

"Ah, you playing a gig."

"Yeah, although I don't know if I'm going to be doing that for much longer."

"What!? What do you mean?"

"I'm thinking about giving it up Jude, I don't even love it the way I used to back in Toronto, and so much has changed. I've changed." Celeste said admitting the truth to the one person who could possibly understand.

"That's it."

"What?"

"Pack your bags after your gig, you're coming back here. I'll show you what you've been missing. Just wait until Tommy hears about you wanting to quit."

"Oh, you don't have to tell Tommy."

"No, I'm telling him, he's going to flip. How soon can you get here."

"Well...my gig ends at midnight, I'll have to pack, grab a flight. About six tomorrow morning."

"I'll meet you at the airport. Be safe."

"Live easy." Celeste said as she finished Jude's sentence. _What have I gotten myself into. _She thinks as she walks into the dressing room, changing into a short red silk dress. "Alright guys, we're doing Judas." She said to the band as they walked out on stage and began to tune their instruments for the song. "This song, which will also be the last song of the night, is called 'Judas' here it goes."

_The only one who took you in  
The only one who held your hand  
Defended you against the others  
Had your back on everything  
Never let you down  
You turned around betrayed your only brother_

Forgetting me, you took things in your hands and left me out  
After we'd been through so much, how could you let me down?

I didn't know, I didn't know  
I couldn't see, I couldn't see  
Never thought you'd forget me  
How you deceived, you deceived  
I never thought you'd do that to me

I will never be like you  
I'll never do the things you do  
Selfish and lonely, what's your problem  
Letting go of you and this  
Is harder than I thought but I will not be poisoned by your actions

Forgetting me, you took things in your hands and left me out  
After we'd been through so much, how could you let me down?

I didn't know, I didn't know  
I couldn't see, I couldn't see  
Never thought you'd forget me  
Couldn't believe, couldn't believe  
How you deceived, you deceived  
I never thought you'd do that to me

Forgetting me, you took things in your hands and left me out  
After we'd been through so much, how could you let me down?  
Down, you let me down

"Thank You." Celeste said as she stepped down off the stage and rushed into her dressing room, the band following close at her heels.

"You were great up there C." Mike said in excitement.

"Yeah, that show was killer!" Sarah said as she slapped Mike's hand and they hugged.

"What's up Celeste?" Lance said, he was the only one who noticed her frenetic packing.

"I've gotta go, I have to be where I have to be by six in the morning."

"Does Reggie know?"

"No, I just found out."

"Where is you have to be?"

"Toronto."

"Why are you going back after you were so desperate to get out of that place?" Lance asked suspiciously, he was well aware of the her history with that place, he was there to experience it.

"I just have to go back, Jude wants me there."

"Okay."

"Who's Jude?" Sarah asked.

"I'll fill you in later." Lance said. "Go, you wouldn't wanna miss you flight because you took too long to pack."

"Oh, thank you Lance!! You rock! You'll take care of Reggie?"

"Yeah I got it, Go!" He said and she jumped up and hugged him.

"I'll call you when I get there."

"Um. Call me around noon."

"Okay." She laughed and hurried over to her place without saying a word to Christian, she just took off and started to pack. If she didn't hurry, she'd have to take a later flight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there was Chapter Five. I hope you like it. The songs Darkness Round the Sun and Me out of Me belong to Alexz Johnson. The song Judas belongs to Kelly Clarkson. And the plot thickens, the next chapter we may just reveal her sticky past in Toronto. Until Next time, and remember. Review review review. It helps the writing process.

§Cassandra§ 


	6. Part VI

Celeste walked up to the terminal and handed the young woman her credit card.

"Where to Miss?" The young woman asked her.

"Toronto, soonest possible flight."

"I have one boarding now, one more seat left."

"Oh, okay, I'll take it!" Celeste said as the woman handed her the boarding pass and credit card. Celeste ran as fast as she could and just made the plane, she sat in her seat and thought to herself, _Well just a few hours until I get there and have to face what ever Jude has in store for me._

At six o'clock the next morning Celeste arrived in Toronto, sleepy eyed from just waking up, and she looked around for Jude; she saw that little Mustang and knew it was her. She walked over to Jude and gave her a hug.

"Hey Jude."

"Hey Celeste. Here, welcome back gift." Jude said as she handed her a coffee. "Just how you like it, four sugars though, thought you could use the extra pickup."

"_You_ are an Angel, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know." Jude said smiling. "Get in the car. Where ya wanna go first? My place or G-Major, Tommy's wanting to talk to you by the way?" Jude asked.

"Your place, I need to clean up after being on a flight for six hours. And I'm so gonna kill you."

"Home it is, and you know you love me." Jude said as she drove to her house.

When they arrived, Celeste headed straight tot he bathroom and took a shower, changing into a denim mini skirt and a white, skin tight, tube top. She came downstairs, her hair now straight, the black highlights showed up more; and she saw Jude sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and decided to pour her own.

"Feel better?" Jude asked as Celeste sat down opposite of her.

"Yeah, a lot so." Celeste said as she sipped the coffee.

"You ready to face G-major?" Jude asked as she finished her coffee.

"I think I am." Celeste said as she downed her coffee.

"Alright, let's go." Jude said as she grabbed her keys and they left.

The ride over to G-Major was mostly quiet, Jude was worried about Celeste and Celeste was worried what everyone would think or what Tommy was going to do. When they finally arrived it took Celeste a moment to finally walk in, that's when she saw Sadie.

"Hey Sadie."

"Celeste! God I haven't seen you in years!!" Sadie cried as she hugged her.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you in a long time." Celeste smiled.

"Well, well, look who's back." A booming voice sounded from across the room.

"Darius!" She cried as she hugged him.

"How's my U.S. star been?"

"My career's been great. Me, not so much."

"Well hopefully a vacation will clear that up, where's Lance?"

"Lookin' after the band, makin' sure they don't get inta too much trouble."

"Ahh good, tell him we all say hi."

"Will do." She said and laughed as she saw Darius leave as quickly as he had came. Unfortunately, she heard a voice that wasn't welcome.

"Do my eyes deceive me? It's Miss Celeste Custree." He called and she winced at the rhyme.

"If it isn't little Tommy Q." Celeste mocked as she turned around and face him, using the nickname that she knew he absolutely hated.

"Don't call me that." Tommy said and he stared at her. _She's changed so much over the years, and what's with the blonde and black punk look?_ He thought.

"Too much for you to take, Quincy."

"Never, come on, we're goin' out back." He said as he grabbed her upper arm and pulled her out in the alleyway.

"Jesus Quincy, chill on my arm, your going to bruise it."

"The Celeste I knew didn't bruise so easily."

"The Celeste you knew is gone, she had to become tough in order to live in New York. She's never coming back," She said as she turned away from him and looked at the ground, her skirt and hair blew ever so slightly in the breeze.

"Obviously, because Jude tells me your considering quitting." _Come on, look at me Celeste._

"I am." She stated simply, her arms hugging herself. _I can't do this with you again Tommy._

"Why? What's changed?" _I put my hand on her shoulder, she was acting strange._

"Many reasons, one being I just don't have the passion for it anymore." _Another being its not the same without you by my side._

"You don't have the passion for it anymore'?" Tommy repeated. _I'll just see about that._

"No, I just don't."

"Sing me something." Tommy said as he stood mere inches from behind her.

"No." She whispered, barely audible. _Please, oh please, don't stop._

"Sing me something Celeste." Tommy moved her hair off of her shoulder and whispered in her ear. _Come on girl, you can do this._

"I can't." She whispered and gasped quietly as he put his hand on her stomach to push on her diaphragm. "Tom, I--" She cut off.

"Shh...just sing."

"_I have not the ti-ime now, to stop and expla-a-ain, I just keep movin', 'cause it helps to e-e-ease, the pain..._" Celeste sang as she turned around and looked him in the eye. "There, happy Tommy?" She said as she turned away from him.

Tommy grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him and then pushed her against the wall.

"The look in your eyes, when you sing, is the reason I did that; the reason I do everything I do. Don't have the passion? You have it, and so much more, I don't know what ever made you doubt that." Tommy said and his mouth came crashing down onto hers.

For a while Celeste allowed Tommy to kiss her, and returned it with equal fervor. But then she remembered everything, from Christian to the events that transpired between Tommy and herself.

"No, Tommy, stop." She said as she pushed him away.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked as he looked into her glassy sapphire eyes.

"I just, I can't do this---not now." She said, trying desperately to prevent herself from crying.

"How come? What's with the change?" _What the hell, I know I felt it from you, why are you so scared all of the sudden?_

"Because. Okay!!" She screamed at him. "I'm with this other guy, and--and--and remember what happened the last time?" _Not to mention you scare the hell out of me, Tom._

"Okay, I'm guessin' he's another musician, barely has time for you. And let's remember, we never broke up, you just took off."

"I know, I know! And yes he's a musician! But it's not any of _your_ business!" She yelled as she completely pushed passed him and walked back into G-Major. "Hey Jude, I'mma go to the gym, I'll see you later." She said as she picked up her bag and went down to the gym.

When Celeste got to the gym she smiled at the man at the front desk and went into dressing room to change. She slipped into a black tank top and camo shorts, she always carried an extra set of clothes in her bag. She walked over to the front desk,

"Hey Johnny."

"Celeste, I haven't seen you around in a few years, where ya been?" Johnny asked.

"I left, went down to New York, but Jude called me back and now I need to work off some frustration."

"Tommy?"

"Tommy."

"Go ahead, work it off, its on me this time." Johnny said smiling at her as she went back to the treadmill.

Celeste stepped onto the treadmill, she stuck her headphones in her ears and turned it on. As _Numb _by Linkin' Park began to play, she ran as fast as she could. Everything that had happened, both today, in the past, and ever since she left Toronto flashed before her eyes.

Jude was laying upside down on the couch while she waited for Tommy, he had went on a coffee run, it was certain to be a long day because the were re-recording _White Lines._ While she waited she started to sing softly to herself,

_By yon Bonnie banks_

_And by yon Bonnie braes_

_Where the sun shines bright on Loch Lomond_

_Where me and my true love will never meet again_

_On the Bonnie, bonnie banks of Loch Lomond._

_O-oh you take the high road and I'll take the low road_

_And I'll be in Scotland before you_

_But the broken heart it knows_

_No second spring again---_ Jude was cut off by Tommy's smooth voice breaking her concentration.

"Wow, girl."

"Oh Tommy, hey." Jude said as she flipped upright and brushed a lock of blonde hair out of her eyes and behind her ear.

"Didn't know you were into Choral music." Tommy said as he laughed slightly.

"I'm not, Celeste's C.D. she was listening to this morning had it on it. She was in choir all growing up. She taught me the song before she left too." Jude said as he deep blue eyes shifted to the floor.

"What is it Jude?" Tommy asked concerned.

"I'm just really worried about Celeste. She hasn't been herself of late, since she left actually. Lance called me a few days ago and spoke of his fears for her. She's been picking up guys after every gig and cutting them loose, that was until this latest guy, Christian."

"Lance? I thought he was all for her leaving? What do you think she's trying to do?"

"He was, thought leaving would do her some good. But now he's worried and so am I, and I think she's hiding; trying to run from herself."

"Hmm...well you want to get to work on the song?"

"Mmm---not really, but I guess we should go ahead and get started." She said as she walked into the sound booth.

Celeste looked down at her watch, _wow, I've been at this for two hours now, maybe I should take a break._ And just then her cellphone began to vibrate. She removed her ear buds and slipped her ipod into her pocket. She answered the phone and her voice was a bit scratchy from lack of hydration.

"Go for Celeste."

"Hey Cece." Lance's crystal clear voice rang over the phone.

"Oh, hey, I was so going to call you." Celeste said as she grabbed her bag and walked passed Johnny, who nodded to her, and out the door.

"Yeah, I bet." 

"No seriously I was, I just got wrapped up."

"Let me guess, you were in the gym."

"How'd you---"

"And Tommy did something to upset you. Cece, I've known you since we were born."

"I really forgot how good you were at reading me Lance." 

"Well there's not usually a need, you tell me every single detail of your life."

"True."

"So what did he do this time?"

"He kissed me." Celeste said and anticipated what was to come.

**"HE WHAT?!?!?!?!?"** Lances voice yelled as she held the phone away from her ear.

**You hate me now don't you? Well I wanted to get this much up for my faithful readers and alerts, and the one review I've gotten. Love you by the way, and I _so_ love instant star also. But this is for you my faithful readers, just a bit to tide you over because the next one's going to be hard to write. Here's a test, the following songs will be in the next chapter:**

**Fever**

**White Lines**

**Nothing Better To Do**

**'Till We Ain't Strangers Anymore**

**Stay**

**Concrete Angel**

**If you can guess who sings them and give a reason why you think they sing them, I'll give you a preview of the next chapter before I post it..good luck!! By the way, there are two duets..do you know which and who sings them?? This will tell me how close you paid attention to the characters, because if you take their personality into account, its pretty easy to figure out. Hope you enjoyed this chappie!!! This did come up a bit short and for that I apologize.**

**§Cassandra§**


End file.
